The present invention relates to a system and method for automatically starting an engine based on a programmable date and time.
Diesel engines have a wide variety of applications including passenger vehicles, marine vessels, earth-moving and construction equipment, stationary generators, and on-highway trucks, among others. Electronic engine controllers provide a wide range of flexibility in tailoring engine performance to a particular application without significant changes to engine hardware. The use of a full authority electronic controller provides a number of capabilities for enhancing engine operation, tailoring engine performance to a particular application, owner, or operator, and providing features which reduce or eliminate undesirable characteristics typically associated with diesel engines, such as noise, smoke, or difficult starting. One feature which has been provided for various types of engines, including diesel engines, is the ability to automatically start and/or stop the engine based on various engine or ambient parameters. Similarly, a number of systems which provide automatic starting of an engine using a remote control have been developed.
For diesel engines in particular, the engine operator may not own the engine and therefore may not be responsible for fuel costs or engine maintenance. However, engine/vehicle owners seek to provide conveniences or amenities for the operators or drivers because it is often difficult to attract and retain drivers in a competitive job market. For these applications, automatic start/stop features may be used to balance the fuel economy interests of the owner while providing conveniences to the operator, such as automatically starting and stopping the engine while the driver is parked to keep the cab temperature comfortable. Likewise, various vehicle parameters, such as battery voltage, fuel temperature, or oil temperature may be used to automatically start and stop the engine to avoid difficult starting in cold weather applications.
Diesel engine/vehicle owners may often have a fleet of vehicles, such as on-highway trucks, buses, and/or industrial and construction equipment which may be desirable to start at about the same time. For example, it may be desirable to start a fleet (or some portion thereof) of buses on Monday morning before the first scheduled routes, particularly in cold climates. However, safety and security considerations must be taken into account to prevent undesired starting and/or vehicle theft.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved diesel engine control system and method which may be used to automatically start a diesel engine at a programmable day/date and time. In carrying out this object and other objects and features of the present invention, a method for controlling an internal combustion engine having an electronic engine controller in communication with a starter motor and a plurality of fuel injectors is provided. The electronic engine controller preferably includes a programmable memory for storing instructions and parameters for controlling the engine. In one embodiment, the method includes determining a current day and/or date and time, comparing the current day and/or date and time to a day and/or date and time previously stored in the programmable memory for automatically starting the engine, determining whether current conditions are acceptable for automatically starting the engine, and controlling the starter motor and fuel injectors to automatically start the engine beginning at the previously stored day and/or date and time for automatically starting the engine and continuing for a predetermined time thereafter while the current conditions are acceptable for automatically starting the engine or until the engine has started.
In other embodiments according to the present invention, methods for controlling a plurality of vehicles to automatically start the engines at a programmable day and/or date and time are provided. In these embodiments, a representative method includes transmitting a signal from a remotely located computer at a programmable day and/or date and time to the plurality of vehicles to enable the plurality of engines to start. For each engine; determining whether conditions are acceptable for automatically starting the engine; and repeatedly attempting to start the engine while conditions are acceptable for automatically starting the engine until the engine starts or a predetermined number of attempts have been completed. The remotely located computer may transmit a signal enabling one or more engines to start at a day/date and time previously programmed in the engine control module. Alternatively, or in combination, the remotely located computer may transmit a signal including a future day/date and time which is stored or programmed into the engine controller(s) for automatically starting one or more engines at a programmed date and/or time.
The present invention preferably includes security features to inhibit theft or unauthorized operation of vehicles or equipment which have been automatically started. In one embodiment, the present invention includes preventing the vehicle or equipment from moving by stopping the engine when an attempt is made and/or limiting maximum speed to a predetermined or programmable level. In another embodiment, distance traveled by the vehicle/equipment is limited to a predetermined area as measured from a remotely located computer, or from an authorized area. Distance traveled may be ascertained by the engine/vehicle controller, by a remotely located computer, or both using transmitted signals or a GPS system, for example.
The present invention provides a number of advantages relative to previous automatic/remote starting systems and methods. For example, the present invention provides systems and methods for automatically and/or remotely starting one or more engines/vehicles at a programmable day/date and time. The present invention allows an engine to be automatically started based on a signal received from a remotely located computer. The present invention provides safety and security features to prevent undesired engine starts and/or unauthorized operation of vehicles/equipment after automatic starting.
The above advantages, and other advantages, objects, and features of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.